1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to semiconductor substrate, and more particularly to semiconductor substrate, semiconductor package, semiconductor device and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with the trend of miniaturization of electronic products expected by consumers, the size of the semiconductor device used in an electronic product is also limited so as to satisfy required specification. However, the miniaturization of the semiconductor device is related to the internal structure of the semiconductor device, which should be taken into consideration when downsizing the semiconductor device. For example, as a semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit chip needs to perform complicated logic function, the layout of the internal conductive traces of the semiconductor device should be accurately controlled. However, under such circumstances, the size of the semiconductor device is difficult to reduce, constraining the miniaturization of the semiconductor device.
The electronic packaging structures of semiconductor device include single chip packaging and multi-chip packaging. In package on package (POP) packaging, a plurality of semiconductor substrates are superimposed, largely increasing the overall thickness of the device. Therefore, the purpose of miniaturization is seldom achieved. The problem about how to abate the above situation of miniaturization is an important issue in the development of semiconductor device.